


雨夜

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: * 又到了副队长和小康见面纪念日了！这一次，换个身份相遇吧！* 双人类AU/这大概是 年轻版副队长 x 反转AU中的小康设定/
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	雨夜

“呆在这里，无论听见什么，不许出声。明白了吗？”

“…明白。 **”**

车轮碾路边哗啦啦淌着水的下水道井盖，汉克抬手关掉胶条老化而发出些异响的雨刷，将那辆二手雪佛兰靠在路边，下车推开了那间挂着铃铛的玻璃门。

跟所有廉价小旅馆一样，走道的一部门被改成了门厅，进门右手边是个狭窄的前台，涂着朱红色口红的女人坐在柜台里嗑着杏仁，眼睛盯着14寸老显示屏里那档无聊的脱口秀节目似乎根本没打算搭理汉克，直到汉克敲了敲柜台，把警官证甩在她面前。

女人的视线从电视机转移到年轻警官身上时眼神明显亮了一下，流露出一种与她年纪不相符的娇媚来。

“这里是不是住着一个叫康纳的男孩。”

汉克没去看她，言简意赅的问。

“有，二楼最里头那间，你自己上去找他吧。”

女人眼里的娇媚不见了，用一根手指头将台面上证件推还给汉克，懒洋洋的回答里夹带着几丝不屑，汉克当然知道是为什么。

她把他当成“那种”人了，看来曾经他的同僚们有不少恐怕都来这种地方占过便宜。

但这无所谓，不该他管的事他暂时没空管。

他沿着窄仄的通道转向楼梯，暗红色地毯上好几处深深浅浅的污渍，大概是很久没有清理过，雨渍和烟灰在粗糙的人造纤维里混杂在一起，散发出腐朽的霉味。

走上楼梯的时候，年久失修的木头板一起发出对他体重的抗议声来，吱吱嘎嘎，好像下面压了一只鬼，令人无端的不舒服，安德森警官快步走上去，穿过墙皮斑驳的走廊来到最里面那间客房门口。

那扇门看起来跟别的没什么两样，大概是因为靠近走道尽头窗户的缘故，刻着201的镀铜门牌和金属把手锈蚀得更加厉害一些，在这阴冷的雨夜更是让人感觉上面都快要浸出水来。

汉克侧耳倾听了一下，确定门内没有什么“奇怪”的声音，这才下手敲了敲门。

“邦邦邦！”

他至少敲了三、四遍，门才开。

一个年轻男孩的脸出现在门后面。

他以为对方至少会问一句他是谁，但并没有，男孩抬了抬眼皮看了他两眼便将门打开。

“进来吧。”

他说话声音略微有点沙哑，长期被烟草熏烤的那种沙哑，说完这句以后就转过身自顾自的朝屋里走去，也不管汉克。

汉克进来后反手将门锁上，习惯性地环顾了一下这间屋子。

典型的廉价出租屋，没有太多家具，沙发和柜子看起来都很旧，门口的衣架不知道是从哪儿捡来的，大概用不了多久就会散架，最醒目的是房子中间的那张大床，床很旧，却铺着跟这屋子的简陋不太大搭调的精纺柔软被褥，床边矮柜上放了几瓶酒，市面上常见的牌子，价格低廉口感粗糙，但足够烈，酒瓶旁边散乱的还扔着几板药，也看不清是什么，再过去就是窗户了。

因为下雨的缘故，窗户没打开，雨水像泪痕一样从玻璃上淌下去，而那男孩就站在窗口旁唯一的一张桌子前，半靠在单人沙发的扶手上往手腕上缠绷带，桌面上放了些止痛消炎的凝胶和酒精，这大概就是他半天才来开门的缘故。

“你受伤了？”

汉克不动声色地打量了一下男孩，这应该就是康纳，跟资料中的一样，棕色头发，身量一米七八左右，档案显示他只有十八岁，但此刻看上去显得要比这个年龄更成熟一些，大概风尘中打拼的孩子都这样。

“一点小伤。呵，客人们有时候总喜欢玩儿点刺激的。”男孩缠完最后一圈绷带，眼皮都没抬的答道，随即又补充了一句，“放心，不会影响今晚尽兴的。”

汉克皱了皱眉，但并没反驳。

他走过去，掏出钱包从里面拿了两张钞票出来放在桌面上。

“我问完就走，不耽搁你做生意。”他伸手点了点桌面，“七月十五日晚上你从简.安博特房间里拿了一个东西。”

“…”

男孩的目光在那两张钞票上仅仅只停留了半秒，然后他抬起头来，眼神中多了一丝嘲讽。

“先生，”他说，“我可不是那样的人。”

“别装。我知道你拿了，我还知道你听到了一些东西。”

汉克将那两张钞票推向康纳，示意他收起来。但男孩冷笑了一声。

“我没拿。”他说，“而且…安博特先生出手大方，我可不会为了点蝇头小利得罪自己的客人，我以后还想做他生意呢。”

“你做不了了。他死了。就在昨天夜里。”

汉克一边说一边观察着男孩的神情变化，康纳在听到消息的时候明显吓了一跳，脸上的惊讶不是装出来的，但很快又平静了下来，眼里甚至有一丝嘲讽。

“真遗憾啊，安博特先生是难得的大主顾呢。”

他嘴里这样说着，无意识的揉了揉自己的手腕，从收集到的线索来看，他手腕上的伤应该就是这位喜欢玩儿“游戏”的大慈善家留下的。

“把东西交给我。还有你听见的那些也告诉我。我会保证你的安全。”

汉克没多余的时间跟他闲聊，这屋子、又或者说是这男孩莫名地他有种很不舒服的感觉，他只想拿了东西走人。

但再一次出乎他意料的，康纳再一次拒绝了他。

“你走吧，我今晚心情不好。”

“什么？”

汉克几乎有点怀疑自己的耳朵。

“让您白跑一趟了，刚刚听到这个消息，我心里有些难过，什么也想不起来。”

男孩一边说着，一边从桌上的烟盒抖了支烟出来，烟卷大约是受了潮，点了几次才点燃。

汉克皱起眉，他当然不相信一个做皮肉生意的男孩会对一个长期折磨他的主顾生出什么悼念之心来，估计是知道自己手里东西值些钱，坐地起价罢了。

“你要多少？”年轻警官于是又从皮夹里摸了几张钞票递过去，“这些够了吗？”

他不了解行情，但估摸着这些钱买这孩子几次也是够了的。

可男孩看着那堆钞票，只是眼皮动了动。

“呵…”他说，夹着烟卷的手并没去拿钱，反而朝汉克走了过来，“您以为我是什么人呢？”

他说着就将手臂勾上了老警探的脖子，汉克往后躲了一下，劣质香烟呛人的味道让他有些想咳嗽，这里头还掺杂了一种不太明显的香水味，潮乎乎的往他鼻腔里钻。

你是什么人呢？汉克皱了皱眉。

“我不卖情报，先生。”男孩另一只手解开了汉克的衬衣扣子，他说：“我只卖身。”

那只手还在继续往下，解到第三颗纽扣的时候，汉克一把抓住了他的手腕，男孩吃痛的“嘶”了一声，迫使汉克又反射性的松了手。

“告诉我你知道的。”

他咬着牙一字一句地说，但康纳似乎一点儿也不怕他。

是的，他从未见过这样的男孩，那双蜜棕色的眼睛过于沉着了些，倒像个主导者一般，甚至那只“骚扰”着他的手也没有停下来，指尖挑开年轻警官的领口，指腹摩挲着胸口上那道弹痕…

“看来今晚我的客人不来了…”

男孩略低的声音听起来哀怨十足，仿佛放了他鸽子的不是客人，倒像是情人一般。

“但我想做爱，今晚尤其想。不如你买下我？”他说，“兴许爽到了我就想得起点什么来呢？”

他一边说着，一边伸手去解汉克的皮带，甚至还想进一步，却被汉克抓住了手腕。

“疯子！”

汉克一把甩开男孩的手，转身大步朝门口走去。

离开这里，他想，这男孩简直不正常！

离开这里，他想，这男孩简直不正常！金主被杀，自己知道了不该知道的事，还偷了要紧的东西，现在被警察找上门来却一点儿也不害怕，不慌不忙的甚至还想着做爱！

他是有什么毛病！嗑药了吗？据说这种男孩在“干活”之前都喜欢来两口助助兴？

该死！混蛋！我才不会跟他上床！

年轻警官的一只手拧开了门锁，正要打开门，确听见身后传来不紧不慢的一声——

“是富莱克林。”

富莱克林.杰顿，这名字汉克不陌生，一个跟安博特家族有着千丝万缕联系的人。

汉克站住了。

“我那天听见与他通话的人叫富莱克林。”

他站在原地没有动，康纳便当他是默认。

男孩一边说一边走上前来，将警官先生的手从门把手上拿来，然后反锁了门。

“他们通话了有二十分钟，其间发生了激烈争吵。”他将男人按在门板上，搂上去亲他的嘴唇，“我喜欢你的味道…烟草、还有黑羊威士忌…”

汉克没有回应，但也没有拒绝。

男孩于是得寸进尺的往下，一颗一颗解开汉克的衣扣，然后是皮带…

“他们争吵的主题是钱，还提到了b11号码头，当然，底特律没有这个码头，我猜这大概是代号。”

他说这些话的时候，警官先生的裤子已经被他褪下去一半，精壮的大腿间那根阳具雄伟地半挺立着，男孩伸手抚摸了一下，发出赞叹的呻吟。

“我还听到他们提到一个女人的名字，想知道是谁吗？”

男孩用脸颊蹭了蹭那根大家伙，但头发突然被人一把抓住，迫使他不得不扬起脸来。

“我怎么知道你说的不是假话？或许你其实什么也没听见？”

汉克居高临下的看着他，跪在地上的男孩看上去楚楚可怜，尤其是那双无辜的栗棕色眼睛，但脸上去依旧一丝害怕紧张的样子都没有。

“你该相信我。”他说，“我听得非常清楚，因为那时候我正在他身边‘干活’…就像这样。”

他说着，就低头下去将男人的性器含进了嘴里。

操！

汉克感到一阵直冲头皮的快感……

他今晚并没想要干这事，但他毕竟是个性功能正常的男人，而且他已经忙得很久没做爱了，偶尔有反应也就是在卫生间自己解决一下，以至于他对于跟女人上床的记忆都已经模糊了，是这样的吗？

他在强烈的快感中迷迷糊糊地回忆，以前好像那些女人也帮他口过，但是…好像没这么爽？噢不…他今晚可不是为这个来的，但是…该死的！这男孩也太会吸了吧？！

他从不知道被男人舔会是这样的感觉，汉克.安德森过去三十几年可都是个不折不扣的直男，然而今天他却被一个小男妓三下两下就弄得硬了起来，那片柔软的舌头，好像就是为了干这事而长的一样，灵活而温润，舌尖卷着他的柱身吮吸，他差一冲动交代出来，那男孩显然也看出来了，一边吞吐着一边看向他的眼神里颇有些得意，汉克心里顿时羞恼起来，抓着男孩的头发在他嘴里狠狠操插了几下，然后毫不留情的将人从地上扯起来一把抗在肩上朝大床走去——

“你不就是想被男人干吗？！”

直到关门声响起，窗外的雨也没有停。

男人沉重而急促的脚步声很快消失在门外，康纳躺在床上留神听了一下，果然楼下的路边很快响起汽车发动的声音。

但他并没有起身，或者说，他还没力气起来，哪怕只是轻微的动一动，下身的不适感也让他差点儿哼出声来。

我真是活该。

他想，他原计划是帮那男人口一次就可以顺利拿到精液的，可没想到…康纳苦笑了一下，幸好在来之前为了提防万一他还是预先做了些应对性措施，不然可能他今天真的会被操死在这里，那位安德森警官看起来完全没有怀疑，真的将他当做了一个“阅人无数”的男妓，对他没半点手软…

一想到在此之前一小时内发生的事，康纳就觉得脸上仍在发烫，当然，他也说不清是因为羞耻还是愤怒，从他被拦腰抱起来的时候开始，一切就失控了…不、也不算失控，只是，一切照着他所推算过的最糟糕的可能性去发展了。

他被狠狠扔在床上，那男人像头愤怒的野兽一样压过来时他差点条件反射地想抬手反击，幸好忍住了，他目前的身份只是一个饥渴的、不知羞耻的男妓，不能作出半点让那人怀疑的举动。

很快他的双腿被拉开，年轻警官将手指操进去的时候他疼得差点骂出来，就算有提前做了准备，这种事对他来说也还是太陌生，但对方看上去并没给他多少时间去适应，又或者说是相信了他早已经习惯这样。

如果只是手指，他勉强还能承受，至少还能挣扎着调节呼吸放松身体为自己调整一个不那么难受的姿势，但被惹怒了的男人又怎么会这样轻易饶过他，当比手指粗大太多的东西毫不客气地长驱直入时，他终于忍不住咬牙哼了一声。

早在他将手伸进男人裤沿内挑逗年轻警官的时候他就已经在心底为这东西的惊人尺寸咋舌过了，同样身为男人，就算再不关注这种事他也还是知道这位安德森警官的东西足以令大部分同胞惭愧，但他完全没想过、或者说不敢想这东西操进他屁股里面会是什么感觉…

而现在…唔…太痛了…五脏六腑都要被它顶得移了位置一般，始作俑者还咬牙切齿地问他“这就是你想要的？”

看来我是惹火他了，康纳在心里苦笑，知道自己这下有苦头吃了，但这样也好，男人在怒气和性欲的双重作用下最容易放松防备。

他装着投入夹紧男人的腰，对方连裤子都没脱，冰凉的手铐还挂在腰后，粗糙的牛仔布料磨得他大腿内侧皮肤火辣辣的疼，当然，更难承受的还是其他地方，警官先生看起来是铁了心要给他点“教训”，每一次顶弄的力度都毫不留情，就算他已经习惯了伤痛，在但这种情况下，还是又羞又疼得恨不得晕过去。

而安德森警官是不允许他晕过去的，他一边大力的挺送着一边逼问他那些线索，康纳强迫自己保持清醒，哑着嗓子答出计划好的答案，他相信汉克并没对他真假参半的回答表示怀疑，他对自己的演技有足够信心，何况那些哽咽、抽泣和眼泪可一点不假，年轻警官很快相信了他的话，甚至为了“表扬”他的配合，还给了他一些奖励……所谓奖励也就是对他稍微温柔了一些。

但他宁愿他别这样温柔，光是疼痛还好，疼痛对他而言只算家常便饭，而渐渐的从男人撞击到的深处传来的那种酸软的快感却让他难以忍受起来。

别这样，不要亲吻，别咬…不要抚摸那种地方，不要再让他发出令自己都羞耻的声音来…

但他显然不是掌控这一切的人，安德森警官看起来很满意他的反应，他很快就彻底失去了主动权，在男人急促的喘息挺动下沦为欲望的猎物，他甚至被逼得射了两次在年轻警官的手掌中，空气中雨水潮湿的气息混杂着精液的腥膻令他脸上发烫，而当他发现汉克不知何时拿掉了安全套，滚烫赤裸的器官在他体内冲刺的时候他慌了起来，拼命伸手将对方推开。

“不、不行…你不能、啊啊…你不能射在里面……”

然而已经晚了，用力抱紧他的男人显然已经失去理智，在狠狠的抽送过后将精液灌进了他的肠道深处。

我真是……活该！

康纳抬手捂住脸，尽管人已经走了，但光是想起被射进去时候的感觉他就简直欲哭无泪。

算了，也算完成计划了吧。

汉克.安德森拿到了他提供的“线索”，带走了所谓的“证物”，而他也拿到了精液样本，接下来就等着这男人一步步走入陷阱了。

只不过……将手搭在身上，听着窗外的雨声，康纳皱了皱眉，这位安德森警官看起来并不像一个凶手的样子，是的，完全不像，他见过不下三位数的凶徒、变态、反社会人格者，算是看尽了那些斯文无害的外表下隐藏着的丑恶灵魂，但今天这男人完全没有给他这种感觉，哪怕是在暴怒失控的时候，他也并没从那双湛蓝的眼睛里看到一丝残虐和疯狂，这样的一个人会是一个隐藏多年的凶手？一个…强奸案的主犯？

康纳第一次对自己的推算产生了怀疑，但很快他将这一丝怀疑从脑子里拿掉了，性爱是种最容易导致人类大脑产生误判的行为，这也就是为什么人类最容易在床上说出“我爱你”这种谎话的原因，但而作为一个受过专业训练的人，还会因为一次策略性亲密行为而产生这种错觉，他只能对自己表示唾弃。

又稍微休息了几分钟，康纳咬牙从床上爬起来，双腿间冰凉黏腻的感觉让他很不舒服，面无表情地看了床边被仍在一边的套子一眼，他赤着脚往桌旁走去并且尽量让自己忽略肚子里依旧酸痛的异物感，但某种液体从腿间流出来的时候还是让他咬牙在心里暗骂了一句。

桌上依旧放着零零碎碎的纱布、酒精和香烟，比起之前，只多了一叠钞票。

钞票有零有整，看得出大概是钱包里所有的，那位警官先生留下这些钞票的时候他假装累得睡着了，连眼皮都没睁开，因此也没看到对方略微颤抖的手指。

康纳略思索了几秒，随即打开桌上那个小药箱，取了根试管忍着羞耻从自己下身收集了一些精液，然后迅速将自己清理干净。

窗口隔着玻璃透进来的雨意让他有些发冷，有那么短暂的一瞬间他想起了在激情过后，年轻警官抱着他时候的温度，但只有一瞬，很快他便穿好衣服，收拾好所有荒唐的痕迹，然后打开卫生间门。

一个瘦弱单薄的男孩抱着膝蜷缩在那里，跟康纳同样的棕褐色眼睛里满是惊慌。

这才是“康纳”，安德森警官要找的那个“康纳”。

“我什么也没听见！我什么都不知道！”

在康纳说话之前，男孩已经抢先开了口，多年欢场经验告诉他这种场合装死最好。

“尽快把你东西收拾一下。”康纳没跟他多讨论这个听到什么的问题，只是转身，尽量让自己走路的样子自然一些，“我会将你转移，保证你的安全。等案子结了就送你走。”

他拿手机发了个信息让自己的人注意跟踪安德森警官，然后取下衣柜里真正属于他的那件大衣，从大衣口袋里摸了一叠钱给男孩，一直被勒令躲在卫生间的小男妓慌张地接过来，多的一句话也不敢说。

十分钟以后，直到将一切安排妥当，康纳才把那只试管装进口袋准备离开，不经意地，他又看到桌上那叠零钱，然后鬼使神差的，他将钱一把收起来塞进了衣兜里。

“哦对了，‘康纳’是你的真名吗？”

走到门边他转头问正在收拾行李的男孩。

小男妓摇了摇头，干这行的谁会用真名啊。

“那就好，”康纳点点头，“以后到了别处，无论做什么工作，改个名字叫吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为这是我的名字。”

一个月后。

“开什么玩笑？！我跟他搭档？！他来协助我？！”

汉克右手一拳砸在杰弗瑞的桌子上，声音大得令全警局的人都忍不住侧目过来，杰弗瑞毫不怀疑如果不是左肩上还挂着绷带的话，汉克大概会直接把他桌子掀了。

“这是上头的命令，汉克。”

杰弗瑞头疼，他其实也很想问问上头怎么想的，做出这样的安排之前能不能先了解一下“实际情况”，但遗憾的是调令已经下到他这里了，他也没办法。

“要么就跟施特恩警官合作，要么，你就把这个案子交出来！”

杰弗瑞拿眼神瞟了一秒坐在对面年轻的棕发警官，跟汉克那副炸毛的样子完全不一样，穿着深灰色羊绒呢大衣、带着白色手套的康纳.施特恩警官安静从容地展现出了一个优秀警官该有的沉着，那双棕褐色眼睛里一丝波澜也没有，甚至任凭汉克从一开始就用各种粗鄙的语言咒骂他，他没有往身旁这个暴怒的男人身上看一眼。

“跟他合作？！”汉克.安德森顺着杰弗瑞的视线，眼神古怪地瞪了身边的警官一眼，却又迅速将视线移开了，“你有没有搞错，杰弗瑞，要不是这家伙从中作梗，我早结案了！就因为他！两周前老子差点没死在现场！”

一想到自己拿着“证据”追着“线索”一路查下去，最后却发现是踩进了一个早已设好的圈套，而且设圈套的还是“自己人”——这位华盛顿方面的精英警官，康纳.施特恩——汉克就一肚子火，如果不是他运气好，恐怕那天他就玩儿完了，而当他伤了半条胳膊三根肋骨才捡了条命回来以后，才得知这位高级警官针对自己的原因竟然是因为怀疑自己跟一桩陈年旧案有关。

他怀疑老子是凶手？！真他妈见鬼！

如果是别人，汉克估计已经把人揍在地上用拳头问个清楚了，但是，当他看到这位“陷害”他的施特恩警官的时候，握紧的拳头始终没能扬起来。

他认得他，不仅是认得，而且是记得清清楚楚，那张清秀的脸就在这一个月中也曾经数次出现在过他伴着喘息的梦境里，只不过他记得的、梦见的都是这张脸上泛着情欲、眼圈微红、眼神迷离的样子…

“汉克！”好友的声音将他拉回现实，“你冷静一点！都说了这是个误会！施特恩警官也…为此付出了代价。”

要不然，以康纳高级警监的身份也不会被指派到底特律警局这种地方来“协作办案”。

说起来杰弗瑞都实在想要替这位年轻有为的施特恩警官叫屈，谁能想得到呢，追查了多年的大案最后竟然败于自己一个老线人的反水，丢了线索不说，还误信了假线索，差点陷害了同事，如果汉克真的，这位年轻警官的职业生涯恐怕也就到头了。

不过说起来也怪汉克倒霉，偏偏他曾经负责过的一桩红冰案就跟康纳手头这个案子有关联，当年汉克也曾遭人栽赃，因为拿不出不在场证据，险些被以强奸罪起诉，幸好最后因为受害人尸体被烧焦无法，警方证据不足而免于诉讼，但现在…也不知道那位康纳警官是怎么就这么信任他那个线人，固执地认为汉克就是当年那个逃脱的强奸杀人犯，甚至查到了当年被销毁的一些尸检记录，并设局“盗取”了汉克的精液样本作为证据，要不是样本送检后的结果恰好证明了汉克的清白，使得施特恩警官及时取消了针对汉克的诱捕行动，他好哥们儿恐怕就真的凶多吉少了。

不得不承认，这位年轻的高级警监确实有些本事，布下的局完美到仅凭汉克的能力是根本不可能逃脱的……只不过，说到运气嘛，就……

杰弗瑞神情复杂地看了他面前两个倒霉蛋一眼，竟然莫名产生了一种“他俩搭档真他妈合适”的感觉，当然，汉克就不这么认为了。

“误会？！一句误会就算了吗？！我这条胳膊差点就费了！安博特那只老狐狸也让他放走了！”

安德森警官愤愤然地抱怨。

“所以现在施特恩警官将作为你的搭档，全程协助你直到这个案件了结为止，你还有什么不满意的！”

“我不需要！”汉克摆摆手，“他懂个屁！”

“汉克！！”杰弗瑞也怒了，“我说了这是命令！”

“去他妈的命令！”

“汉克.安德森！”

“安德森副队长…”

一个波澜不惊的声音在旁边响起，略微沙哑的嗓音里似乎带着某个雨夜里潮湿的烟卷味道，听得汉克心里惊了一下，下意识将一肚子火气都咽了下去。

“你干什么？！”

他刻意凶巴巴地转过头，喉头却不自觉有点发干。

“闹情绪也要有个限度。”年轻的警官平静地说：“虽然因为我的失误让你无辜受伤，但是我也被你操了一晚上…算扯平了吧。”

整个警局里顿时安静了下来，包括杰弗瑞在内的所有人都被这句不算大声、却足够让人听得很清楚的话扼住了喉咙。

半晌，才听见安德森副队长怒骂了一句“操！！”然后头也不回地冲了出去。

“抱歉让您为难了。我去跟他谈谈。”

似乎并没意识到自己说了怎样震惊四座的话，无视所有躲躲闪闪看过来的目光，施特恩警官站起来礼貌地向杰弗瑞欠了欠身，转身向着汉克冲出去的方向走去，杰弗瑞注意到他离开时顺手揣走了桌上的烟盒。

停车场内，年轻的副队长靠在自家那辆二手雪佛兰身上，摸遍了全身的兜也没能找出一根烟卷来。

“操！”

他再次暗骂了一句，这糟糕的一天，而更糟糕的是那个让他几乎可以说是落荒而逃的罪魁祸首正不紧不慢地向他走过来。

怎么办？要跑吗？那样会不会显得我好像怕他似的？

汉克全身都僵住了，他也说不清楚为什么一见到这家伙他就紧张，不是讨厌、甚至也不是愤怒，他就是紧张，像是怕被人窥去了秘密一样的那种紧张。

但逃避肯定已经是来不及了，几息之间，始作俑者已经走到他身边，跟他一起靠在车门上，动作娴熟地从烟盒里抖了支烟出来叼上，又再抖了一支递到汉克面前。

“来一根吗？”

他说。

汉克迟疑了一下，从他手指间将烟卷接了过去。

“就这么讨厌我？”

年轻警官也没看汉克，抬手随意拢了拢将自己的烟点燃，汉克注意到他腕上、那天缠着绷带的地方有子弹擦伤的新疤，普通人分辨不出，但警察一看就会认出，所以那天晚上他故意说什么“客人的游戏”只是为了掩盖枪伤？那么其他地方呢？还有别的伤口吗？

汉克不由得皱了皱眉，他记得自己那天可算不上温柔，甚至十分粗暴，至少在他发现康纳哭红的眼圈之前是这样的，后来他虽然也放轻了动作，但已是情难自禁，最后到底有没有伤到康纳，他到现在也不敢肯定，而目前他也不可能再开口问这样的问题。

至于……他讨厌康纳吗？平心而论他不能说讨厌，他只是不知道该怎么来面对，在他们有过那样的关系以后，哪怕只是一次……

“啪！”

一朵小火苗出现在他眼前，施特恩警官握着打火机的手指冻得有点发白，汉克愣了几秒，就着那只手将香烟点着，狠狠地吸了一口。

“我手上有更多关于简.安博特的线索，我查他很久了。”年轻警官揣回打火机，朝汉克伸出手，“如果你还没那么讨厌我…合作吧。”

“…最好你这次说的是真的…”

汉克叼着烟卷含含糊糊的嘀咕了一句。

最终他握住了那只骨节修长的手。

冰凉的指尖在他掌心勾了勾，蜜棕色的眼里泛起一丝了然于心的微笑：“合作愉快，安德森副队长。”


End file.
